Question: $ -1.08 - \dfrac{7}{4} + 75\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{7}{4} = -1.75$ $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = 0.75 $ Now we have: $ -1.08 - 1.75 + 0.75 = {?} $ $ -1.08 - 1.75 + 0.75 = -2.08 $